Un amor inesperado
by Lytsuki
Summary: Leo Sakurai es un chico común. Estudiante del instituto Homestuck, al que asisten tanto humanos como trolls. Allí hará amistades y talvez… ¿un romance? Sollux x Reader/Tu ¡Yaoi! Warning: Lenguaje fuerte y protagonista chileno (?)


**. Pov Narrador .**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. No era tan temprano, pero cierto chico se había quedado hasta tarde en Pesterchum, chateando con sus amigos. Este chico abrió los ojos con pereza y quito las sabanas que se habían enredado alrededor de su cuerpo en la noche.

Bostezando estiro el brazo hacia la mesita de noche donde su celular debería estar. Lo alcanzo y tallándose los ojos miro la hora, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que la alarma no había sonado y le quedaba media hora para salir de casa.

Con rapidez se levantó de la cama casi saltando y corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Para su mala suerte al sentir las primeras gotas sobre su piel recordó que no había pagado la cuenta del gas, y resignado tuvo que ducharse con agua helada.

Lo bueno es que se le quito todo el sueño que tenía anteriormente. Se aseo y con una velocidad sorprendente se vistió con unos jeans negros y una camisa de cuadros roja. Bajo a la cocina para hacerse, aunque fuera unos cereales y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Se le había pasado un poco la hora, quedándole unos diez minutos para llegar al instituto. No llegaría a tiempo así que decidió tomar un atajo por el bosque, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano.

Con su mochila colgando del hombro y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se adentró al bosque, esquivando piedras y otros obstáculos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, no he presentado a nuestro protagonista. El chico que está a punto de llegar tarde a sus primeras clases después de las vacaciones de pascua es Leo Sakurai.

Leo es un chico de dieciséis años ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Su cabello es castaño con una mecha azul que le tapa el ojo derecho. Sus ojos son de un color bastante extraño, morado oscuro con reflejos purpura. Es un estudiante en el instituto Homestuck (1), una institución donde conviven humanos y trolls por igual.

Bueno, volviendo a donde estábamos, se encontraba Leo corriendo por el bosque. Antes de las vacaciones había tenido que aguantar quedarse hasta tarde en la clase por no llegar a la hora correspondiente, por una vez quiere llegar temprano por la cresta.

No pudo seguir pensando ya que, tan distraído corría que choco contra algo y no pudo evitar caer encima de ese algo o mejor dicho…alguien.

 _ **¡¿Qué chu... -**_ Se calló cuando al alzar la vista pudo notar que había caído encima de un chico.

Su piel era de un color gris pálido, tenía cabello negro un poco desordenado del que asomaban cuatro cuernos, dos a cada lado. No podía ver sus ojos ya que llevaba unas gafas que le recordaban a las que se usaban para las películas en 3D. También pudo ver que tenía unos cuantos colmillos. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra con el signo de géminis en amarillo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados y zapatillas, una de color negra y la otra blanca. En la espalda llevaba una mochila negra con detalles amarillos. Era un troll, uno bastante atractivo a su parecer... ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

No se habría dado cuenta de que se quedó embobado admirando al chico debajo de el si no fuese porque lo saco de su ensoñación al hablarle.

 _ **Perdona, ¿te va2 a quedar ahii todo el diia o va2 a quiitarte de en2iima? -**_ Dijo con un notable siseo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba practimente sentado encima de su regazo se levantó enseguida, sonrojándose un poco de paso.

 _ **¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención tirarte! –**_ Se disculpó Leo dándole la mano al troll para ayudarle a pararse.

Tomo su mano, quitando la tierra en sus pantalones al verse por fin de pie. Leo noto que el troll era un poco más alto que él. Llevo su mirada al chico que lo había arrollado y simplemente le dijo.

 _ **No iimporta, bueno a 2iido un pla2er cono2erte y todo e2o, pero me tengo que iir, baii. –**_ Y al decir eso ultimo salió corriendo dejándolo solo.

Por alguna razón Leo quería conocer mejor a ese chico, le pareció interesante. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre, aunque talvez lo vea en el instituto…EL INSTITUTO POR LA CHU***, VAS TARDE WEON CULI**

( _Algunos minutos después)_

 **. Pov Leo .**

Como supuse llegue tarde. No sabía si era porque estaba de buen humor o porque era el primer día, pero el profesor no me castigo y me dejo sentarme.

Las dos primeras horas tenía arte, una de mis materias favoritas. Me dirigí junto a los demás hacia el salón donde se daba arte y donde ya nos esperaba la profesora de dicha materia. Nos dio una hoja en blanco a cada uno y explico que teníamos que ponernos en parejas de dos y hacer un retrato de nuestro compañero. Busque a alguno de mis amigos, los cuales no son muchos, no soy muy sociable que digamos. Rose y Kanaya estaban juntas al igual que Dave y John, porque no me sorprende… Parece que mi última opción era Jade que aún no tenía compañero.

Jade era una de mis mejores amigas y era a la que le tenía más confianza junto con Rose. Ella es la que me presento a los demás y estoy seguro que sin ella estaría muy solo.

Me acerque a ella y le pregunte.

 _ **Jade, ¿puedo hacer equipo contigo? -**_ Ella me miro y con una sonrisa dijo.

 _ **¡Claro, ven siéntate! –**_ Hice como me pidió y decidimos que yo haría el dibujo primero. Tomé un lápiz y comencé a hacer una de mis cosas favoritas, dibujar.

Los retratos no se me daban tan bien, lo que peor me salía era la nariz y me costaba mucho que los ojos me quedaran bien. Al final di mi mayor esfuerzo y quedé bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Al ensenárselo a Jade, miro la hoja con asombro y emoción.

 _ **¡Wow!¡Leo, es hermoso! -**_ Dijo tomando la hoja añadiendo después. _**–¿Puedo quedármelo? –**_ Le sonreí y dije.

 _ **Por supuesto, es todo tuyo –**_ Después de que me diera infinitas gracias y yo solo me limitase a decir de nada, era el turno de Jade para dibujarme.

 _ **Muy bien, pero te aviso que el mío no será tan lindo como el tuyo. -**_ Dijo sacándole punta al lápiz.

 _ **No te preocupes, seguro te sale bien. –**_

Jade iba a empezar cuando de repente sonó la alarma de incendios. La profesora se levantó de su asiento y en voz alta dijo.

 _ **Muy bien chicos, poneos en una fila detrás de mí e id saliendo tranquilamente de la clase, como en los simulacros, ¿okey? -**_

 _ **¡Si! –**_ Respondimos todos.

Como la maestra dijo fuimos abandonando la clase en fila de dos en dos. Al llegar al patio estaban todas las demás clases ordenadas por cursos. Todos se preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. El chico con el que me choque en el bosque estaba ahí, recargado en un árbol y con auriculares. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **No se me ocurría ningún nombre así que yolo.**

 **Lo voy a dejar por aquí. Esta es una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y por fin me puse a escribir esto que seguro nadie leerá :')**

 **Escribí esto porque amo a Sollux y amo el yaoi, pero casi no hay historias Sollux x Lector y menos en español.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **¿Leo debería intentar hablarle a Sollux?**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo la aceptare gustosa.**


End file.
